


Le Coup Du Berger

by Nuts



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: (Romance), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Gen, Let's start over, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: Ou comment mettre son adversaire en échec en quatre coup.Jane, dix-huit ans, est un mystère de psychologie. Ses jambes sont paralysées sans aucune lésions organiques, sans aucune cause psychique. La nuit, elle rêve de la balle qui vole vers son dos et d'Erik. Tout revient toujours à Erik.





	Le Coup Du Berger

    
 **Premier mouvement : Pion en E4.**  
 

  
_**Il fait chaud. Le soleil se reflète sur l'eau cristal et le sable fin. Il fait trop chaud sous cette combinaison de cuire.**_   _ **Elle colle à la peau et rend tout mouvement difficil**_ _ **e**_ _ **.**_   _ **Il y a des bateaux, au loin, beaucoup**_   _ **trop**_   _ **de bateaux pour un seul endroit. Pourtant personne n'y prête attention. Les esprits de tous sont tournés vers le pistolet qui fait feu et la balle qui**_   _ **se déplace**_   _ **dans l'air. Dans la panique, elle vient se loger, au ralenti. Et la douleur**_   _ **naît**_ _ **, puissante en quelques secondes. La chaleur ne compte plus.**_   _ **D**_ _ **es bras viennent**_   _ **l'entourer**_   _ **mais ils ne comptent pas non plus. Il n'y a que cette douleur dans le bas du dos, qui hurle, qui hurle, j'ai mal, trop mal, je ne sens plus mes jambes, je meure, je veux mourir-**_  
   
Jane se réveille en sueur, encore. Comme à chaque fois, il y a ce moment interminable de flou, de panique, où elle a peur du silence qui règne autour d'elle, pourquoi n'entend-elle rien et  _où sont tout le monde si je suis seul ?_ , avant qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle est une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, qu'elle s'appelle Jane, qu'elle n'est pas télépathe et que ce silence est tout à fait normal.  
   
L'infirmière débarque en trombe dans sa chambre et demande ce qui ne va pas, tout en vérifiant son ECG parce qu'il s'est emballé et qu'il bipe sur le moniteur dans la salle des infirmières. Jane déteste les nuits à l'hôpital à cause de ça ; ils la mettent toujours sous ECG et prennent constamment sa tension avant et après qu'elle dorme et s'inquiètent à chaque fois qu'elle se réveille d'un cauchemar. Toutes les nuits, en somme.  
   
« Quelle heure est-il ? » demande-t-elle à la place de répondre.  
   
L'infirmière se laisse distraire par son sourire un peu charmeur, malgré la sueur qui perle sur son front. Elle jette un regard fébrile à la petite montre en forme de poire attachée à sa poitrine.  
   
« Bientôt sept heures. »  
« Oh, donc, est-ce que je pourrais aller dans la grande salle ? Je voudrais dessiner. S'il vous plaît. »  
   
L'infirmière hésite une seconde mais Jane sait qu'elle va céder. Jane a appris ce numéro de charme du meilleur Professeur, après tout.  
   
« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à m'installer dans mon fauteuil, s'il-vous-plaît ? »  
   
Un autre battement de cil. Bingo.  
   
*  
   
Le crayon tremble un peu dans sa main, comme s'il voulait agir de sa propre volonté mais que Jane résiste. Et elle résiste. Elle ne veut pas dessiner son rêve encore une fois. Elle ne veut pas dessiner Erik, pas avec son casque, pas s'éloignant d'elle, debout sur une plage des tropiques. Elle soupire, puis abandonne toute résistance. Tout ce qu'elle dessine tourne toujours autour d'Erik, d'une façon ou d'une autre. De lui enfant, jeune adulte, ou avec des cheveux grisonnants, peu importe. Il continue de hanter sa vie, même des années et des années après sa mort, peu importe les efforts qu'elle fait pour l'oublier. Il revient toujours en rêve.  
   
« Ma chérie ? »  
   
Jane laisse tomber le crayon et regarde par dessus son épaule pour découvrir sa mère, qui se tient derrière elle, son impaire bleu marine dans les bras, et qui lui sourit. Ses lèvres se crispent et son sourire devient forcé quand elle aperçoit les cernes sous les yeux sa fille.  
   
(Encore une raison pourquoi Jane déteste ses séjours à l'hôpital, outre la sensation d'être enfermée, surveillée et malade. Elle oublie parfois qu'elle a sa mère et que celle-ci se fait un sang d'encre et qu'elle vient le plus possible, parle aux médecins plusieurs fois dans la journée, et être rappelée à l'ordre de cette façon, avec ce sourire crispé, est horrible.)  
   
« Est-ce que tu vas bien, aujourd'hui ? »  
   
Jane tourne son fauteuil pour lui faire face et répond un simple 'oui', et se mord la langue tout de suite après quand elle a envie de rajouter 'même si tu penses que je suis folle'. Sa mère ne pense pas à mal, elle ne mérite pas les sarcasmes amers que lui souffle l'esprit d'un homme qui a vécu toute sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant.  
   
*  
   
L'infirmière de l'après-midi place son fauteuil devant le jeu d'échec, dans la salle commune. Jane se mord la langue, comme à chaque fois. Le docteur insiste toujours pour qu'ils se parlent devant un jeu d'échec, comme s'ils étaient simplement deux amis qui discutent de la pluie et du beau temps et pas de sa maladie mentale qui la coince dans ce fauteuil. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'elle sait jouer. Il pense que ça la détend mais peu importe à quel point elle aimait jouer, ces heures sont une pure torture pour elle. Elle ne jouait jamais qu'avec Erik et chaque mouvement qu'elle fait contre le docteur, qui ne se démonte pas malgré la différence dans leur niveau de jeu, lui rappelle inévitablement telle ou telle partie qu'elle a jouée contre lui et elle déteste ça.  
   
Elle prend le fou noir entre ses doigts d'un air distrait, pour apprécier le bois poli, et se prépare mentalement à une bonne heure de souffrance morale. Elle le repose à sa place quand elle entend la chaise en face d'elle être tirée et le docteur s'asseoir avec douceur dans son siège. Elle attend le 'Alors, Jane, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?' insupportable qu'il lui lance toujours, mais il ne vient pas.  
   
Quand elle relève la tête, elle constate que ce n'est pas le docteur qui s'est assis en face d'elle mais un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs un peu trop long, plus vieux qu'elle de seulement quelques années. Il lui sourit aimablement, pas le sourire professionnel des infirmières et des aides-soignantes ni celui un peu forcé que lui servent les membres de sa famille quand ils viennent la voir. Il ne porte pas de blouse blanche de médecin, ni le pyjama donné aux patients mais est habillé d'un pantalon noir simple et d'un t-shirt unis avec un nom de bande qu'elle ne connaît pas. Il a un badge sur sa poitrine, ce qui exclue sûrement la possibilité qu'il soit un visiteur.  
   
Jane se penche en avant pour effleurer son esprit avec le sien, histoire de connaître ses intentions, avant de se souvenir qu'elle s'appelle Jane, qu'elle est une fille, qu'elle a dix-huit ans et qu'elle n'est pas télépathe.  
   
« Je m'appelle Gabriel, » se présente le jeune homme, pensant qu'elle se penche pour lire son nom sur le badge, « et c'est avec moi que tu vas discuter aujourd'hui. »  
   
Il soulève un pion blanc, celui devant son roi, de deux cases et entame ainsi la partie. Jane plisse les paupières. Ainsi, il s'agit d'un  _autre_   _psychanalyste._  Elle le dévisage pendant de longue secondes. Il ne se démonte pas, comme elle s'y attendait. Il a l'air si jeune, il est sûrement inexpérimenté, malgré de son excès de confiance en soi. Elle retient un ronflement moqueur.  _Ils deviennent si désespéré_ _s_   _que ça ?_  
   
« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter aujourd'hui. »  
   
Elle n'attend pas qu'il répondre pour mettre les mains sur les roues de son fauteuil et s'éloigner rapidement de la table. Elle retourne dans sa chambre, se place devant la fenêtre et essaye de dessiner les grands arbres qu'elle aperçoit sans vraiment réussir à se concentrer. Mais encore, ça ne diffère pas de ses habitudes.

 

 

  
   
   
 **Deuxième mouvement : reine en H5**

 

  
« Tu as eu la visite de quelqu'un, hier ? »  
   
Jane se tourne vers le médecin qui remonte nerveusement ses lunettes sous la force de son regard.  _Il essaye la subtilité, aujourd'hui ?_  Elle saluerait presque l'effort s'il n'était pas aussi pitoyable.  
   
« Ma mère est venue, comme toujours, » répond-elle, feignant l'incompréhension, son jeu préféré.  
« Non, je veux dire.... Quelqu'un que tu n'avais jamais vu auparavant. »  
« Je suis désolée, je ne dois pas parler aux étrangers. »  
   
Une veine tiquerait presque sur son front.  _Quoi, o_ _n t'a pas appris à gérer ça en médecine ?_   _Pauvre chou._  
   
« Jane... » soupire-t-il. « Cet homme – je sais que tu lui as parlé – il est là pour t'aider. »  
« Si vous le savez pourquoi vous me posez la question ? »  
   
Il dévisage une longue seconde à travers ses lunettes mais Jane ne se démonte pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit faire ? La gifler mentalement avec son doctorat pour la remettre à sa place de vermine ? Vive l'ego surdimensionné.  
   
« Fais un effort. Sinon pour moi, fais le pour ta mère, c'est elle qui l'a recommandé. »  
   
Jane lève les yeux au ciel. Il la joue déloyale, il sait qu'elle peut pas répliquer contre ça.  
   
« Très bien. »  
   
*  
   
 _Gabriel_  se réinstalle en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de plateau. Si elle était versée dans la poésie, elle dirait qu'il illumine la pièce de son sourire. Mais, vraiment, Jane préférerait encore dessiner Erik que d'être là et essayer de 'discuter', ça prouve de son enthousiasme incroyable.  
   
Elle va faire en sorte que cette histoire se termine rapidement.  
   
« Laissez-moi deviner, » commence-t-elle, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de la saluer, « vous avez une solution miracle, c'est ça ? Parce que c'est dans ma tête et que je peux marcher avec un peu de volonté.  _'Si on veut, on peux !'_  Si vous avez lu mon dossier – et je sais que vous l'avez lu – vous savez qu'on m'a déjà dit tout ça. »  
   
Son sourire se transforme. Il ne montre plus de dent, il garde juste un coin est plus haut que l'autre. Il fait le même coup que l'autre jour pour démarrer la partie mais ne répond pas. Agacée par son silence, Jane avance le même pion sans y penser d'un geste rageur et le pose juste en face de l'autre.  
   
« J'ai en effet lu ton dossier, Jane. Et je serais plus à l'aise si tu me tutoyais, si ça ne te dérange pas. »  
   
 _Distance professionnelle, tu connais pas ?_  
   
Il prend sa reine et la déplace jusqu'à l'extrémité du plateau, sur la même ligne que le pion noir. Jane hausse un sourcil. Ce petit marrant pense qu'elle est stupide ou quoi ? Il essaye de lui faire le coup du Berger ! S'il croit qu'elle va se laisser mettre en échec et mat en quatre coup, il se trompe lourdement. Jane est de nature tenace. Elle s'accrocherait à un homme qui se jette dans l'océan avec un boulet à la cheville pour le sauver alors mettre ce psychothérapeute de pacotille en dérive ? Du gâteau.  
   
« Est-ce que tu veux bien écouter ma théorie ? » poursuit-il, ses yeux brillant de malice.  
« D'accord, mais vous allez d'abord écouter la mienne. »  
   
Elle lui prend sa reine en représailles, sans aucun remord. Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour cacher son sourire à la vue de ses épaules qui tombent.  _Oh, si ça te mine, chéri, tu n'es définitivement pas préparé à ce que je vais te dire._  
   
« Il y a cette fille, seize ans, avec toute la vie devant elle. Elle est plutôt bonne élève, bavarde, avec pas trop mais de bons amis et elle aime peindre les saisons à l'aquarelle. Jusqu'au jour où elle se réveille avec un délire schizophrène ou hystérique où elle est persuadée d'être paraplégique à cause d'on-ne-sait-quoi et- »  
« Oh, je sais pourquoi. »  
   
Jane le fusille du regard, mécontente d'avoir été coupée dans son mélodrame. Il est vraiment devenu psy en coupant ses patients dans leurs explications ? La bonne blague. Tout bon professeur doit savoir écouter.  
   
« Oh, vraiment ? » demande-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas empêcher son ton acide. C'est plus fort qu'elle. C'est comme si cet homme sortait de nul part et lui disait 'Je sais tout de toi.' Totalement irritant. (Elle comprend un peu mieux Erik, à cet instant.)  
   
« C'est à cause de Cuba, » dit-il en bougeant un autre pion, l'air un peu triste que son coup n'ait pas fonctionné.  
   
Jane arrête tout mouvement. Elle n'ose même plus respirer. Est-ce qu'il vient de dire–  
   
C'est impossible. Cuba n'est pas une ville qui  _existe_. Tout comme New-York, Londres, Paris, Auschwitz... C'est une ville qui n'existe que dans ses rêves, dans le monde où il y a des mutants, des Nazis et une Statue de la Liberté. A-t-elle parlé de Cuba au docteur ? Elle était jusque là sûre que non. C'est comme la télépathie, elle n'en parle jamais. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils mettent ça sur le compte de l'imagination d'une adolescente.  
   
Mais après tout, réfléchit-elle, c'est souvent (et par souvent elle entend presque tout le temps) de Cuba dont elle rêve quand elle s'éveille en hurlant avec une migraine abominable et une douleur sourde dans le dos et que le docteur vient en lui demandant ce qu'il ne va pas. C'est possible qu'ils aient entendu ce mot sur ses lèvres, non ?  
   
Elle déglutit pour gagner du temps. Son cœur bat à la chamade, elle n'arrive pas à le calmer.  
   
« Je n'ai plus envie de parler. »  
   
Elle retourne dans sa chambre et se hisse obstinément toute seule sur son lit et reste allongée là les yeux grands ouverts pour le reste de l'après-midi et pour la nuit sans trouver le sommeil. Son cœur fait trop de bruit dans ses oreilles.  
   
 

 

  
   
 **Troisième mouvement : fou en C4**  
 

  
« Tu as lu ça dans mon dossier, » dit-elle en guise de salut la fois suivante.  
   
Ça fait plusieurs jours depuis leur dernière conversation, elle y a beaucoup réfléchi, allongée dans son lit, assise devant une feuille qui reste obstinément blanche. Ça a tellement occupé ses pensées qu'elle a momentanément arrêté de rêver.  
   
Il n'a pas l'air surpris. Il s'attendait sûrement à ça. Ça ne fait qu'irriter Jane un peu plus.  
   
« Non, » répond-il avec une patience qui énerve Jane encore plus. « Dans ton dossier, il est mention de 'la plage' qui revient sans cesse, dans tes rêves, mais tu n'as jamais cité le nom de Cuba. »  
   
Il a ce sourire qui dit qu'il attend qu'elle lui pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur le plateau et de prendre le fou dans sa main comme un reflex. Gabriel n'a pas encore commencé à jouer, il continue de la dévisager comme si ça allait lui apporter quelque chose avant de prendre le même pion que la dernière fois et de l'avancer de deux cases, comme s'il comptait utiliser le coup du Berger encore une fois.  
   
« On en vient à votre théorie, » dit-elle, les dents serrées en jouant son pion.  
« On en vient à ma théorie, » confirme-t-il. « Je pense que tu accordes trop d'importance aux souvenirs de Charles. »  
   
Jane laisse tomber le fou qui roule par terre, tétanisée par le choc des mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Elle n'a jamais, au grand jamais, parlé de Charles, associé ses rêves, ses souvenirs, à son nom. Elle n'a jamais admis qu'il y avait  _quelqu'un d'autre_. Elle a toujours dit que c'était elle, elle sur cette plage, elle dans ce fauteuil. Elle déglutit, sa gorge se presse douloureusement et ses doigts agrippent les accoudoirs comme s'ils avaient peur que son esprit ne s'enfuisse.  
   
« Comment... ? »  
   
Elle ne sait pas comment finir cette phrase alors elle laisse les mots mourir sur ses lèvres. Il y a trop de questions qu'elle voudrait poser sans arriver à les formuler. Gabriel semble comprendre sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler. Il se penche en avant, un peu comme si c'était lui qui essayait de caresser son esprit avec le sien. Il plante ses yeux dans les siens.  _Des trous noirs,_  pense-t-elle en regardant ses iris,  _des trous noirs qui absorbent toute la lumière autour._  
   
« Le truc, Jane, » commence-t-il avec douceur, « c'est que tu es  _Jane_. Pas Charles Xavier. Tu n'es jamais allée sur cette plage, à Cuba, tu ne t'es jamais pris de balle, tu n'as jamais créé d'école et tu n'as jamais été mutante. »  
« Je... »  
« Je ne dis pas que tu es folle, » essaye-t-il de la rassurer, les sourcils soudainement froncés, « mais tu dois arriver à dissocier ces souvenirs des tiens et à vivre ta propre vie. Charles a eu sa chance. Maintenant, c'est toi. »  
   
Il laisse planer un silence alors qu'il se penche et ramasse le fou qui a glissé jusqu'à ses pieds.  
   
« Comment savez-vous à propos de Charles ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
   
Il se cogne la tête en se redressant. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne et fusille la table un moment avant de lever les yeux vers elle et lui sourire avec cette même douceur. Ça la rend nauséeuse.  
   
« Disons simplement que je suis comme toi. Tu n'es pas seule. »  
   
Il replace le fou mais pas à dans sa case initiale. Il le place là où elle l'aurait mis. Ses mots font écho à un souvenir d'un corps contre le sien, dans les eaux glacés de l'Atlantique, et de ces exactes mots qui sortent de sa propre bouche.  _Tu n'es pas seul._  
   
Est-ce qu'il est bien en train de dire ce qu'elle pense qu'il dit ?  
   
« Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre Erik, » continue-t-il. « Il a tellement souffert, tellement perdu mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment battu pour ce qu'il avait, pour Raven, pour Charles. Il s'est caché derrière une cause et a essayé de s'y noyer. Charles a toujours tout fait pour l'aider mais il n'a jamais voulu le laisser s'approcher. Par culpabilité, peut-être. »  
   
Il semble réaliser qu'il s'est un peu perdu dans des souvenirs car il secoue légèrement la tête avec candeur et revient à la réalité. La détermination qui se lit sur son visage est déstabilisante.  
   
« Mais je ne suis pas Erik et je vais t'aider. »  
   
Jane ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'arrive pas bien à se rendre compte de ce que le jeune homme assis en face d'elle vient de dire. Elle sert les poings malgré elle. Cet- cet homme, devant elle, tangible,  _réel_ , est, il est  _Erik_ , il est celui qui est responsable de tout, celui qui l'a mis dans ce fauteuil, qui l'a abandonné, qui-  
   
« Je ne suis pas Erik, » répète néanmoins Gabriel, « et tu n'es pas Charles. Et franchement je déteste jouer au échecs. Alors, est-ce que ça te dirais de sortir de cette chaise et de cet hôpital et d'aller boire un café bien chaud ? »  
   
Il s'est levé et a tendu une main vers elle. Elle déglutit douloureusement. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne peut pas arrêter de trembler. Ses doigts se crispent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.  
   
« Pars. »  
  
Un silence surréel plane sur la pièce. L'autre homme se penche en avant.  
  
« Pardon ? » demande-t-il, incrédule.  
« PARS ! » explose-t-elle, parce que c'est trop, c'est trop. Ses joues sont collantes et ses mains sont humides. « VA-T-EN ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! LAISSE MOI– »  
  
Elle pleure. Elle se débat quand il essaye de la toucher et des infirmières sont obligées d'intervenir. Elle hurle plus fort qu'elle n'ait jamais hurlé. Elle veut être seule, elle est désespérée d'être seule. Mais voilà, elle n'est jamais seule. Elle est toujours avec Charles comme un deux-en-un, une promotion qu'on a même si on en veut pas. C'est toujours elle, Charles et tous ses regrets, elle a toujours cette boule énorme de colère qui lui mange les intestins comme un monstre jamais rassasié.  
  
Quand elle s'endort enfin, étendue sur son lit, le calmant perfusé dans ses veines, il ne reste plus qu'une pensée étrange. Une pensée qui n'a rien à faire là.  
  
 _L_ _a main sur son bras n'était pas du tout la même que celle d'Erik..._  
 

 

 

  
   
 **Quatrième mouvement : reine en F7.**  
 

  
Ses yeux papillonnent quelques secondes avant que Jane ne soit totalement réveillée. Elle tourne la tête vers la droite pour observer le jeu de lumières qui filtrent du store.  _J'_ _ai_   _envie de le dessiner_. La boule dans son abdomen est toujours là mais elle est plus légère que la veille ou les autres jours qu'elle a passé dans une étrange léthargie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jane ne s'est pas réveillée dans la nuit à cause de la balle dans son dos qui envoie des vagues de douleurs le long de sa colonne. C'est sûrement parce qu'elle s'est endormie très tard et qu'elle s'est épuisée à cause de la colère – mais peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle a compris quelque chose.  
   
Elle revoit les grands yeux noirs emplis de sincérité de Gabriel et sa colère s'évapore un peu plus. Parce qu'il a raison ; ce n'est pas elle qu'Erik a abandonnée, ce n'est pas elle qui peut entendre les lamentations, les secrets et les peurs de tout le monde à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle n'a pas besoin de se lamenter du vide, de la perte de pouvoirs qu'elle n'a jamais eus. Il a raison ; ce n'est pas elle qui s'est pris une balle dans la colonne vertébrale, ce n'est pas elle qui est coincée dans cette chaise. Elle peut se lever et laisser Charles derrière elle.  
   
Elle se rend compte que c'est ça. Pendant ces deux dernières années, elle a eu la tête trop pleine de scènes, des personnes, de souvenirs, et elle n'a plus eu envie de se lever. Car Charles prenait trop de place, il pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules et qu'elle avait peur, dans un sens, de le laisser partir. Elle s'agrippait à lui comme il s'était agrippé à Erik la nuit de leur rencontre.  
   
Jane est terrifiée et elle a caché cette peur derrière de la colère. C'est plus facile à gérer comme ça. Si elle déteste Erik alors elle ne se sent pas si seule dans sa tête. Si elle déteste Erik alors sa vie a un sens, un but. Mais si elle déteste Erik ce n'est plus sa vie, c'est celle de Charles.  
   
Jane n'est pas Charles.  
   
Elle se redresse, attrape sa tablette et ouvre son cahier à dessins. Le crayon semble presque étranger dans ses doigts. Elle inspire fébrilement et le pose sur la feuille. Elle trace des lignes et, lentement, sa chambre apparaît imparfaitement sur le papier en nuance de gris et de noirs. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, les lignes ne deviennent pas Erik.  
   
Elle a des fourmis dans les orteils.  
   
*  
   
 _ **Dans son rêve, parce que Jane sait que c'est un rêve, elle a seize ans. Elle bouscule un garçon dans la rue. Il se retourne, lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever et lui sourit d'un sourire qui atteint même ses yeux noirs. Il la remet sur ses pieds et lui propose de lui offrir un café pour s'excuser.**_  
   
Elle se réveille, épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le réveil sur la table de chevet annonce cinq heures. Elle doit aller aux toilettes. Elle se lève et fait attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents qui dorment dans la chambre d'à côté. La salle de bain est de l'autre côté du couloir, elle doit passer devant leur porte et sa mère a le sommeil léger. Ses jambes tremblent un peu et elle trébuche en ouvrant la porte.  _T'es vraiment pas douée,_  se dit-elle.  _Tu vas la réveiller si tu continues._  
   
Elle lève les yeux et attend pour voir si elle a fait trop de bruit, pour entendre si sa mère se retourne dans son lit de l'autre côté du mur. Le couloir, peint en bleu pastel, n'est pas celui de chez elle. Elle n'est pas chez elle, elle réalise, son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.  _Est-ce que j'ai dormi chez Sophia ?_  Non, les couloirs de chez sa meilleure amie ne sont pas bleus, ils sont lilas et ça fait un très joli fond pour les photos que Sophia adore prendre.  
   
« Jane ?! »  
   
C'est comme si on lui versait un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Cette voix n'est pas celle de sa meilleure amie, ou de la mère de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas la maison de Sophia. Non.  
   
C'est l'hôpital.  
   
« Tu es debout ?! »  
   
Elle se retourne vers l'infirmière de nuit et la dévisage dans le blanc des yeux pendant une longue minute avant que ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids, leurs muscles trop faibles après deux ans sans entraînements. Elle a l'impression d'être tombée de trois étages.  
   
   
 

  
   
 **(Échec et Math.)**

  
   
C'est un mois plus tard que Gabriel se rassoit devant le jeu d'échec dans la salle commune.  
   
Jane le regarde de loin, observe son dos, la ligne de ses épaules et les mèches de ses cheveux un peu trop long. C'est une vue qu'elle aimerait dessiner, un jour.  
   
Elle pense à Erik et Charles et à leur amitié trop vite noyée, trop étouffée par leur monde. Elle ne sait pas ce qui arrivera dans le futur, ce que deviendra sa relation avec Gabriel mais une chose est sûre, elle ne sera pas la même.  
   
Jane s'approche et tire la chaise d'à côté pour s'asseoir.  
   
« Je suis désolé, » dit Gabriel sans relever les yeux, « mais j'attends quelqu–  »  
   
Ah, elle aime vraiment la couleur de ses yeux. Et l'air surpris sur son visage ne le rend pas plus moche. Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire de ça son nouveau passe-temps ; essayer de le surprendre à chaque occasion.  
   
« Jane ? Tu marches ! »  
« Oui, » répond-elle avec douceur. « Je n'ai pas encore récupéré toute ma force et mon endurance, mais ce n'est rien qui ne puisse pas être arrangé par l'entraînement. »  
   
Il reste bouche-bée. Elle sourit.  
   
« Je suis un peu fatiguée des échecs. Qu'est-ce que tu durais qu'on aille boire ce café, Gabriel ? »  
  
Ses yeux s'illuminent comme une ville le soir. C'est beau à voir quand elle ne s'attend pas à voir un autre regard à la place. Gabriel se lève et lui tend son bras d'une manière qui n'a jamais été dans les coutumes de leur histoire. Jane le prend sans aucune hésitation. Elle a confiance en là où il l'emmènera.  
  
Peut-être que cette confiance que Jane ressent vient du fait que Gabriel était Erik et qu'elle était Charles mais Erik et Charles, pour tout le amitié et leur confiances en les capacités de l'autre et en leur connaissance de l'autre, ne se sont jamais vraiment fait  _confiance_. (Peut-être, à un moment, mais ce moment a été trop court et oublié.) Alors Jane préfère penser que quelque chose de nouveau vient de naître entre eux deux, quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé pour les deux mutants.  
  
Dans le couloir, ils croisent un fauteuil roulant. Jane lance un dernier regard vers l'objet avant de regarder devant elle, vers la porte de l'hôpital.  _Au revoir, Charles Xavier,_  pense-t-elle. Puis elle se retourne vers Gabriel dont elle tient toujours la main douce et sourit.  
  
C'est à Jane de vivre maintenant.


End file.
